The triangle
by mypetluke
Summary: A love triangle with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. I haven't seen the show but this was a request from my cousin. Enjoy! B-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a fic I am writing per my cousin's request, I haven't watched fairy tail yet, but I'm going to! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing, when Natsu burst through the window. It was night, so naturally, she was very surprised to see him at her house. Like, _ really _ surprised.

"Lucy!" He yelled at her.

"Natsu?!" She yelled back.

"What do you think about Gray?" He asked urgently.

"G-Gray? Uh, he's a good friend?" She replied uncertainly.

"No," he said, walking forward to grab her shoulders, "what do you think about him _ that_ way."

"That way?" She said. He stepped back and sighed.

"What do you think about Gray...as a man."

"...huh?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again," she just blinked, "so..."

"So...?" She said back, leaning forward. He walked forward and put his head on her shoulder exasperated.

"WAAA! No one understands me! My hair is pink and I eat fire!" He wailed.

"N-Natsu? Are you ok?" She asked, growing concerned.

"Of course, now your answer is?" He said, his head popping up.

"...answer to what?"

"My question!"

"What question?"

ABOUT GRAY!"

"OH! That question! Uh, I guess I've never really thought about it that way." He sighed, seemingly relieved.

"Ok then, have a nice night Lucy." He said, climbing back out the window.

"Uh...bye." She said. Thoroughly confused now. She turned back to her paper and tried to shake the weird feeling she was getting. Oh well.

* * *

**Yeah...like I said, this is my first Fairy Tale fic and I haven't even watched it yet. My cousin who requested it was literally beside me the whole time...fangirling...Yeah. Have a nice day! B-)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lucy entered the hall and noticed two things. 1)There was no fighting going on even though 2)both Gray and Natsu were there. The surprise was short lived however when she heard Nasty yelling.

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on hothead!" She only barely noticed that the voice he was yelling at wasn't Gray until she spotted him sitting at the bar. Making her way over, she plopped down next to him.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mirajane said, holding a tray and ducking to avoid being hit by filing debris.

"Morning." Gray glanced over at her then back to the fight.

"How are you doing Gray?" Lucy finally asked.

"Would something be wrong?" He asked nonchalantly.

"N-no... it's just, you seem down, or, you're not fighting Natsu today. But then again, I guess that's a good thing-"

"Did Natsu say something to you?"

"What?! Uh, not really, I mean he was in my room last night, but-" at that moment, Erza burst through the door, stopping any fighting.

"Erza! Welcome back!" Mirajane called from across the room.

"I need Gray, Natsu, and Lucy for a request." With that she turned and walked out, Gray and Natsu following.

"Wait?! Right now?!" Lucy yelled, grabbing her things and running after them.

"Sheesh," Mirajane said, "I hate love triangles."

"Love triangle?" Lisanna, who was sitting next to her said.

"You don't know?" Elfman said. She shook her head.

"And here I thought that they were the only ones who didn't realize it." Levy said laughing. Lisanna just stared at the door.

"I guess now that you mention it..."

* * *

**And commence the playing of Stereo Hearts! That's what I'm listening to. LOVE! "My hearts ****a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, oh. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low,this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo." If you haven't heard it go listen to it. **

**I love reviews of any kind! Leave me one and I'll go to KFC and get you a cookie! Have a nice day! B-) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Erza slow down!" Lucy said, running after the trio in an attempt to catch up.

"No time Lucy, places to go, villages to save, bad guys to catch!" Natsu yelled from up ahead.

"Would you be quiet Natsu?" Gray yelled, chopping him on the head when Erza pulled ahead.

"What was that?" She asked turning around to two idiots dancing like leprechauns with their arms around one another shoulders. 'Uh, boys.' She thought.

"Aye!" they began chanting like Happy. Lucy caught up and watched them while she caught her breath. 'oh, they're doing the Happy imitation again, speaking of which...'

"Hey, Natsu, where's Happy?" She said between shallow breaths.

"Huh? Oh, he's, uh... on a date... with Charleloo" He said, scratching behind his head with a guilty grin.

"A date?" Gray said, "last time I checked, they could barely stand each other and now they're on a date? That seems a little unlikely to me." he frowned as they continued their trek to the village.

Natsu shrugged. "Don't be looking at me."

"Oh trust me, wouldn't even if I had to." Gray said, waving his hand dismissively.

"You tryin' ta start somthin'?"

"Oh? And what if I am? Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh?" Lucy rolled her eyes and walked around their stand off.

"Natsu! Gray! Step on the gas, the village is just up ahead!" Erza yelled, causing them to forget about fighting and run past Lucy in an attempt to be the first to catch up. This caused her to nearly trip. She pouted and sighed, jogging to catch up as well.

"Honestly!" She muttered, panting by the time she caught up. She looked out over the small town at the base of a mountain. A quiet little place. Must be nice to live here. But the one thing that stood out to her was the definitive lack of a major disturbance. Sure enough, the little town seemed to be running as smoothly as usual.

"What gives Erza!?" Natsu exclaimed, his disappointment obvious.

"Why did you drag us out here?" Gray asked, annoyance lacing his tone. She looked over at him, annoyed as well.

"I told you, we're here for a disturbance."

"Yeah, that's all great and good," Natsu cut in, "'cept for the fact that their ain't no disturbance."

'When did he get the accent?' Lucy thought tilting her head.

"When I say a disturbance, I don't always mean the big and obvious kind." Erza said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I hope you turn out to be useful for something other than smashing buildings and fighting monsters."

"Hey!" He yelled, "of course I'm useful!"

"You sure about that Flamebrain?" Gray asked, smirking.

"What's it to you, popsicle?" Natsu frowned back.

"What are you trying to start, pinkie?"

"What are you playing at, Elsa?"

"You wanna go dragon boy?"

"Only if you think you can take it, Snowcone." While those two squared it off, Lucy turned back to the village before addressing Erza.

"So Erza, what are we here for exactly?" Erza turned to look at her and smiled.

"Reports of an underground drug ring has been out for awhile. I thought it was about time we stepped in. Apparently several children and teenagers have gone missing over the last few weeks, during that same time we noticed increasing reports of drug outbreaks throughout the village." She said all of this while staring out over the village. "Did you get all that, idiots?" She yelled behind her to Natsu and Gray.

"Huh?" They said in unison, staring at her with confused expressions. Lucy giggled and Erza smirked.

"Figures, then let's go!"

* * *

**FINALLY! An update. I am so sorry This took so long. Swim season just started up and why the neck did my tablet capitalize that T? Oh well. This was a really short chapter too, but as I've said, I've only seen a few episodes of this anime. I know! I know! Put down the torches, I've just got lots of stuff I need to watch and I'm known for not finishing things. Oh, hi Annie! (My dog jumped on my bed) Thank you so so so so much to the people who reviewed, YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES! B-)**


End file.
